hiphopdatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Lil Niqo (rapper)
Biography IT’S LIL NIQO! Upon your first encounter with Lil Niqo you will be amazed by his magnetic personality and superstar swag. The pint-sized hip-hop phenom hailing from San Diego, California is the “X-factor” that the music industry has been missing. The 12-year old west coast lyricist has the confidence of a veteran MC and an explosive delivery unmatched by any other young talent. Lil Niqo born Niqoles Heard, embarked upon his rap career at the tender age of seven when performing at his 2nd grade talent show. In that moment, Lil Niqo found his passion and it became evident to everyone around him that he was star in the making. After trailblazing his hometown, performing at clubs and community events, he created an instant buzz and strong following. Lil Niqo and his management team soon reached out to long time friend and colleague Kevin Wales, an industry veteran and CEO of Worldwide Entertainment who’s had success in working with the “tween” market. Kevin was impressed by Lil Niqo’s uncanny rap ability and immediately offered him a production deal. Within six months of signing with Worldwide Entertainment, Kevin arranged a showcase meeting with BuVision CEO/Def Jam’s VP, Bu Thiam. Bu and his staff instantly gravitated to Lil Niqo. Bu took Lil Niqo to New York City to showcase for music mogul and Def Jam CEO, L.A. Reid. Immediately following that showcase, Bu Thiam walked into the waiting room and greeted Lil Niqo with a smile and made his dream come true with 4 simple words, “Welcome to Def Jam!” Making Def Jam history as the youngest artist signed to the legendary label at the age of 10. Lil Niqo, the self-acclaimed ‘Boy Wonder’ stages: “I’m so ecstatic and blessed to be signed to my favorite label and I'm just ready to change the game”. Within the last year he has received well over 2 million YouTube views on viral videos alone. Lil Niqo has established an amazing relationship with Black Entertainment Television (BET), by co-hosting 106 & Park, appearing three times as the only correspondent on “Small Talk” segment, hosting Red Carpet for the following awards shows: Black Girls Rock, Soul Train and the biggest night in music, the Grammy's! Lil Niqo has also made his acting debut on FOX, ‘The Finder’, alongside Michael Duncan, Salli Richardson and fellow rapper/actor 50 cent. After working with DJ Khaled, Akon, super producers The Runners, Bei Maejor and a host of others, Lil Niqo’s debut album will resonate in your mind for years to come! Discography Mixtapes * Singles * OK Then ft DJ Khaled ok then we stay fresh 24\7 ok then lil d boy chain is icer then ice ok then me and lil niqo doin shows lil niqo and lil d boy Music * Lil P-Nut Vs Lil Niqo Rap Battle 2012 Remix Music Videos * Lil Niqo "OK Then" feat. DJ Khaled Videos * Links * Lil Niqo facebook * Lil Niqo facebook page See Also * List of Rappers and Rap Groups * List of Rappers * List of American rappers and rap groups * List of American rappers * List of kid rappers * List of San Diego Metropolitan Area rappers and rap groups Category:Kid rappers Category:Rappers Category:Rappers and Rap Groups Category:2010's rappers Category:Underground rappers Category:American rappers and rap groups Category:Underground hip-hop Category:American hip-hop Category:American rappers Category:2010's Hip-Hop Category:November 23 birthdays Category:1999 births